The present invention relates generally to Christmas tree lights, and in particular relates to a Christmas tree light which has a separation wedge at its lower end for separating, guiding, and orienting the leads of the bulb.
In the past, Christmas tree lights essentially consisted of a bulb (a), a seat (b) which was substantially cylindrical and a rectangular insert (e), as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. From the lower end of the bulb (a), two leads (conductor wires) protruded. During installation of the bulb (a) in the seat (b), the leads (c) first had to be properly positioned so as to protrude from the respective openings (d) formed by the rectangular insert (e). If the orientation of the leads (c) was a little bit off, then the leads (c) were easlily forced into the inner cavity of the seat (b) by the insertion of the rectangular insert (e), thus rendering the entire light unusable. A second problem with the prior art Christmas tree lights was that even after the leads (c) protrude from the openings (d), they still must be bent around to the lateral sides of the lower portion of the seat (b), as shown in FIG. 3. If the leads (c) did not coincide with the lateral sides of the lower portion of the seat, then they will not conduct properly.